


Back Pocket

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, DONT TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY, Dubious Consent, Feeling-up, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iruka is a closet pervert, M/M, One Shot, Shopping, Suffering in long lines, at the mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: Iruka and Shin are shopping in the mall that's very crowded and packed. An embarrassing situation happens that will totally be in a BL anime. I just found it funny... so I'm putting it here for the lolz.





	Back Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Is this what my life had become? Making Yaoi fanfics? Welp, can't be helped! No one's making a fanfic about my ships so I'm doing it!! You can't stop me now... mweheheh.
> 
> Based on one scene of this fanfic in Chapter One: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839874/chapters/36887586

I keep my head lowered as I walked the candle aisle with my senpai, Shin Higaku. We're currently shopping for senpai's "equipment"... as he puts it, on Buraza Town's famous SamezuMart. The mall really does have everything you need... I thought somberly. I'm already feeling lost looking at the long long list of aisles on the entrance, but now that I'm actually inside, the feeling has only gotten worst.

To add to my inner crisis, there's a lot of people... it seems like the Mall is doing a sale on all of the products. A recipe for a rush of people hoping to spend less money.

"I'm sorry..." Shin mumbles. "I knew that you hate crowds... I swear, I didn't know that there was gonna be some sort of event like this..."

My mouth curved into a smile as I adjusted the shopping basket in my hand. "Don't worry about it... people seemed to be paying less attention to me now because of the items you let me borrow."

"Are you sure? Doesn't that make you uncomfortable?" Shin asked, craning his head to me.

"I don't like wearing glasses... but it really helps on making me blend in here..." I muttered. "...and the face-mask is a nice touch."

Shin smiled before turning away and reaching out to the purple candle on the top-shelf. "Is that so? Glad that you like it. I only need one more item, so hang in there okay?"

I nodded. To be honest, this basket is killing my arms.... I should've gone for a shopping cart... no, that would be a bad idea... too many people are on the halls, might risk on hitting them by accident. Shin is walking slowly, glancing every now and then to me as to not lose me and each time, I shook my head in amusement.

"You don't have to worry so much, Shin-senpai. I'm right here." He nods quietly and turns away.

The last item is on the very last aisle to the left, a couple of drinks for later. "As a thank you for joining me." he said. The walk is silent, he's not glancing back at me anymore... probably because there's significantly less people on the way. With the silence came his own thoughts.

(I feel really bad for making Shin-senpai go and fight other shoppers for items... he must've been considerate to my fear of crowds...) I looked at his back. (He's probably capable of carrying it... but I only brought one basket and I don't wanna be useless.... now that I think about it... he's totally capable of carrying all of it. Under that uniform, I know that he's pretty fit.)

I took a closer look at Shin's back. (He has a strong shoulders... and nice hair...) My eyes began to drift lower... (...and a nice ass.)

"Iruka? Hello?"

I began to snap out of my thoughts. "Y-yes?!" (What was I doing?!) I scolded myself mentally.

"Let me carry that basket for a bit... I kinda need you to reach that one at the top." He pointed to the red Poka-Cola at the top shelf.

After handing him the basket, I took one box of the soda and added it to the basket. It was then that I realized... "Hey, why did you ask me to get it for you? We're like, the same height!"

He laughs sheepishly. "I can tell that you're a bit tired carrying this for an hour now so let me do it. We're already paying for it anyway."

"Oh..." I nodded.

* * *

 

I greatly underestimated lines during a sale. The line we were in had been moving so slow, add to the fact that so many are getting more annoyed and irritated by the slow workers. Yeah, the atmosphere is pretty rough here... It feels like we've been here for hours when in truth it has only been 30 minutes. After all, a lot happened... one of the handles broke on the basket, so Shin has to hold it on both hands. The cashier was tending to an old lady who speaks **_so slowly_**. The friggin' air conditioning broke for a full 10 minute so we opened our jackets because it was getting to warm... Basically, a lot of unfortunate stuff happened. I'm never shopping on sale again.

After a few more fives, we were finally the next. Both of us let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait... do you have my wallet Iruka?"

My body went rigid. "N-no..."

"Oh no... it must still be in my pocket... I thought for sure that I gave it to you..." He looks around, the basket is still held with both of his hands.

"What's the matter? Put down the basket and search your pockets, or give it to me, or something..."

Shin began to visibly panic. "W-w-w-well...! There's nothing I can place the basket on.... and I can't move because it's so crowded!"

I turned to the crowd behind me.... yeah, they're not gonna move any time soon. "W-what do we do?"

"There's no choice... please try to see on my pockets if my wallet is on there..."

My eyes drifted down before my face began to redden. "Are you sure about...?"

"The one before us is almost done! Please Iruka!" Shin panicked.

I raised my hand. "Y-yeah...." and began to search his pockets.

"What are you doing? You're not digging deep enough... come a bit closer." Shin mumbled, his eyes transfixed on the person's items before him.

(Oh god.... Shin-senpai choose your wordings please!!! I hope someone is not filming this and calling me a pervert...) I moved an inch closer and dived my hands deeper. All I felt were 100-yen coins and his handkerchief. No wallets on sight.

"Nothing's here!!" I whispered back.

He gets more panicked. "Oh no..... Uh..." He paused. "How about my breast pocket or the pockets inside the school jacket?? Please Iruka?"

(You're really putting me in a pinch here senpai!!!!!) Still, I did as he told and felt around for the pockets. My hands however, accidentally grazed something I shouldn't have....

"Iruka! That's my-" Shin shout-whispered.

"Sorry!!!!!" My face must be so red now... oh god... everyone's watching... I turned my head away from them. I felt around some more and might've touched a lot more than what I shouldn't have.... (One thing, he does have a fit body... but there's no wallet!!!!)

"There's no wallet!" I whispered at him.

"Shoot." Shin glared down. Huh? Is his face red too? "H-how about my back pocket?"

"Your what....?" Oh no... Oooooh... nooooooooooooooo.......

"The back pocket of my pants. Maybe it's there!"

I looked at the friggin' back pocket. Oh god.... I have to reach out... that would mean that I'm gonna have to touch something that I was admiring a few minutes ago... "I.." I hesitated, before reaching my hand inside. As I reached out, I felt a lot of things.

 

A lot.

I felt a few strings, another set of coins, used wrappers, his wallet, but most of all... his firm behind. Shin-senpai didn't seem to like tight clothing, so when I felt it... it felt firm... yet also very soft. (OH NO. PULL OUT THE WALLET IRUKA.)

In a few seconds that felt like minutes to me, I finally pulled out the wallet. Without anymore prompting, Shin swiped it out of my hands and exhaled. Shin's bright red face was what greeted me.

"I'm sorry... I wasted your efforts.... I forgot that you can place your basket on the counter while the cashier is doing her thing..." Shin mumbled. "I totally panicked over nothing... I'm sorry Iruka..."

(I thank whatever Kami in existence for making it possible and for letting me experience it. It was worth it.) "Oh no... It's fine Shin-senpai... I totally felt the same way... uh... panicking, I mean."

Both of us shared a laughter and after a few minutes, the cashier lady was finally done and we headed out. With both shopping items equally distributed and carried, we escaped the dreaded mall.

This is a memory that I will certainly never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE:
> 
> Cashier Lady: *turns to the crowd "You took videos, right?"  
> Crowd: *nods  
> Cashier: "I'll make a group chat. Send all those videos there. Good work on squeezing those two on a tight space."  
> Crowd: *thumbs up  
> Cashier: "Ahhhh.... Thank you Yaoi Gods for making it happen.  
> Everyone: *fangirling because a real life BL event happened.
> 
> Fanart: https://imgur.com/a/ZsYuF1x


End file.
